onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Garou vs. Death Gatling's Group
Garou vs. Death Gatling's Group was the battle between Garou and a group of heroes led by Death Gatling. Prelude Garou is recovering from his injuries in his hideout and re-encounters Tareo. Garou counsels Tareo on how to prevent getting bullied, and as Tareo is about to leave, Garou feels that he is surrounded and asks the boy for the Hero Catalog. Garou asks Tareo for the Hero Catalog to identify each one of the heroes outside his shack. He identifies Death Gatling, Stinger, Chain'n'toad, Smile Man, Gun Gun, Shooter, Glasses and Wild Horn. After identifying all of the heroes, he proceeds to exit the shack. Battle Death Gatling tells Garou that they are here to capture him, but Garou retorts that with Death Gatling and his group, the hero hunt will surpass 100 heroes. Gun Gun quickly opens fire on Garou, but Garou easily dodges and attempts to counterattack. However, he is forced to dodge again because of Stinger's attack. Stinger's attack is quickly followed up with Arrow Rain from Shooter, which Garou also manages to dodge. Chain'n'toad begins the next wave of attacks as Smile Man attacks from above and Wild Horn attacks from behind. Gun Gun manages to land a hit as Garou tries to attack Wild Horn. Stinger follows up and manages to cut Garou's arm. Garou notices Glasses' lack of action, but is then hit by Chain'n'toad's weapon and attacked by Smile Man again. Chain'n'toad uses his Ear Cutter technique, but fails to injure Garou a second time. Smile Man and Chain'n'toad proceed to continuously barrage Garou before the Human Monster has any time to recover. Arrow Rain comes down as Smile Man, Chain'n'toad, and Gun Gun attack all at once. Despite twisting in the air, Garou is hit by two of the arrows. Glasses resupplies Shooter before Garou tries to go after the hero. Glasses manages to dodge Garou's initial attack and lands a hit on Garou as the Hero Hunter is distracted by the heroes behind him and the pebbles thrown by Glasses. Afterwards, Death Gatling gives Garou one last chance to surrender. As he continues to fight the heroes, flashbacks of his childhood come back to Garou, as he remembers all of the villains that were unfairly defeated just because they were outnumbered by the heroes. Chain'n'toad attacks Garou with his chain, but to his surprise, Garou manages to intercept the chain, even though the chain was aimed at his blind spot. Smile Man then attacks Garou from behind with his kendama and throws it at him. Garou, however, catches the kendama and redirects it toward Chain'n'toad, taking him out of the battle. Gun Gun fires his pistol at Garou, but Garou uses Smile Man's kendama to shield himself from the bullets. Then, he propels the kendama toward Gun Gun, knocking him out in the process. The next hero who attacks is Wild Horn, who uses his Pile Bison and destroys the kendama. However, Garou wraps the chain from Chain'n'toad around Wild Horn's legs to prevent him from escaping, and also preventing Shooter from firing his poisonous arrows. Glasses then throws several pebbles at Garou while he is distracted, but Garou easily catches the pebbles. Taunting Glasses by saying it was just what he needed, he throws the pebbles with blinding speed at Shooter, effectively knocking him unconscious. Stinger attempts to strike him with his Roaring Bamboo Shoot Gigantic attack, but Garou once again uses Wild Horn as a barrier. Garou then runs toward Stinger at full speed, telling him it would be a one-on-one, to which Stinger accepts, telling the other heroes to stay out of his way. But just as Garou is about to strike Stinger, he distracts the heroes by digging up roots, quickly changing his target and hitting Smile Man square in the jaw, taking him out of the fight. Next, Death Gatling fires at Garou, which Garou dodges, all the while running to his next target: Glasses. Garou strikes him with a barrage of punches. Glasses attempts to retaliate with a right punch, but Garou blocks the punch and hits him square in the jaw. A few meters away, Stinger decides to intervene and save Glasses from this torturous onslaught and attacks Garou with his Gigantic Drill Stinger, but Garou expertly intercepts the bamboo shoot and counters with a left punch to Stinger's face, continuing with a consecutive string of blows to his chest. Behind him, Glasses works through the pain and tries to strike him, but Garou nails him hard in the stomach with a right elbow, removing him from the battle. With only Death Gatling remaining, the hero states to Garou he considers him a monster, revoking his previous idea to take him alive and declaring he will finish him off. Garou tells him not to attack, as a child is in the building behind him, but Death Gatling ignores his words. Death Gatling uses his ultimate attack: Death Shower, in which he quickly empties all of his bullets and fires a very quick round of bullets. Alas, Garou manages to intercept all of the bullets, leaving the building behind him still standing. Garou mocks Death Gatling for the heroes' lack of firepower and that they should have called in an S-Class. Incensed, Death Gatling proclaims that he is proof A-Class is not meaningless, but Garou moves to knock him out ending the fight. Aftermath After all the heroes are downed, Tareo comes out but is frightened into running away by Garou's appearance. Garou leaves to recover but is stopped by an explosion caused by Genos, who arrives after receiving an emergency call from Glasses to fight the already extremely weakened Garou. Trivia * In the webcomic, it is only Death Gatling who fights Garou, and unlike the manga, Garou is the one who came across Death Gatling and confronted him, whereas in the manga, Death Gatling looked for Garou and brought several heroes to assist him in capturing Garou. Category:Fights Category:Garou Fights Category:Stinger Fights Category:Death Gatling Fights Category:Chain'n'toad Fights Category:Smile Man Fights Category:Gun Gun Fights Category:Shooter Fights Category:Glasses Fights Category:Wild Horn Fights